Pock Pock
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan have an Easter Egg hunt at their house.


A/N: this story takes place right after season 12. It was requested by anne1585 and takes place on Easter Day. I hope you like it. The title will make sense once you have read it. (I hope)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

He pulled Michael Vincent and Christine aside and spoke to them quietly. "Okay now, this Easter Egg hunt is for everyone including you two, but you have to give Hank and Little Seeley a chance. The easy eggs to find are kind of just scattered around the grass in front of the patio. You need to let the boys find those. Your eggs are hidden around the back yard and they might be a little harder to find, but if you pay attention and check everywhere you'll find them all. Okay?"

"Sure, Daddy." Christine thought it was cute that Hank and Little Seeley were going Easter Egg hunting considering Hank was 22 months old and Little Seeley was just 27 months old. "We can help them find their eggs if you want us to."

Booth smiled and hugged his daughter. "That is so nice of you Pumpkin, but I'm going to help Hank and Daisy is going to help Little Seeley. You and Michael Vincent look for your eggs. Remember there are 24 of those. Now I didn't tell you before, but there are two special eggs hidden for you to find and they have special prizes inside. Those two eggs are going to be the hardest to find, but I think it'll be worth it when you find them. Just check with me if you're having trouble."

Excited, Michael Vincent nudged Christine's arm. "We'll find them, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Just have fun." Patting the boy on the top of his head, Booth walked over to where Brennan and Daisy were holding their sons. "Okay. Let's find those eggs."

Christine and Michael Vincent raced past the plastic eggs sticking up in the grass and began their search in Brennan's garden.

Biting her lower lip, Brennan worried that her Spring garden wouldn't survive the boisterous children searching under the freshly planted vegetables. "I hope my garden survives."

"I'll replant it if it doesn't." Booth wasn't about to curtail the children in their search. This was supposed to be fun and yelling at them to watch their steps would just put a damper on everything. "Okay, let's get Hank and Little Seeley in on the fun." Pulling the toddler from Brennan's arms, Booth motioned for Daisy to follow him. "Hank we're going to look for eggs. See if you can find the eggs." He placed the boy on his feet and moved closer to a large red colored plastic egg. "Oh boy, looks like this is one."

Hank toddled the foot or so over to the egg and squatted beside it. Curious, he picked it up with both hands and shook it. "Red." Slowly standing, he handed the egg to his father. "Egg, Daddy."

"That's right, a red egg." Opening the plastic egg, he pulled out a small wooden car. "Look Tiger, a car." He handed the toy to the little boy. "Want to look for more eggs?"

The boy took the car and sat on the ground. Pushing it up and down his right leg he laughed. "Car, Daddy."

"Don't you want to look for more eggs?" Booth squatted next to his son and pointed at a bright green egg two feet from where his son was sitting. "Look an egg." No matter how much he pointed the boy wasn't interested. He had his car and that was all he wanted at the moment. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked over to where Brennan was trying to hide her smile behind her hand. "Looks like Little Seeley is going to get all the eggs."

Brennan sat down on the lawn chair behind her and watched her son crawl in the grass towards the bright green egg, pushing his little car in front of him. "Look."

Hopeful, Booth watched his son crawl to where the egg was, sit down and start rolling his car over the plastic egg. "Damn he loves cars."

"Just like his father." Brennan found the whole situation very amusing. "His collection of toy cars is starting to overwhelm his toy box."

A grin on his face, Booth sat down on the chair next to her. "Well, nothing wrong with that. I loved cars as a kid." His smile faded. "I didn't have very many . . . but that's alright. I have a Mustang in the garage . . . I want my kids to have toys and books and the things that interest them. I don't want them to have the crappy childhood I had, that you had." His smile returned. "I see Christine and Michael Vincent are really filling up their baskets. I bet it takes a while for them to find the special eggs."

"Booth, I think you're being mean." Brennan knew where those eggs were and she didn't think they were going to be found. "How are they supposed to find them if they aren't hidden in the yard?"

"Ah, come on, Bones." Booth laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Those two kids are smart, smarter than I was when I was a kid. They'll figure it out."

Hodgins moved his wheelchair over to where Booth was sitting and laughed. "Your special eggs aren't in the yard?"

"Well, technically they are." Booth removed his hands from his pockets and folded his arms across his chest. "Let them figure it out. They have a lot of energy to burn."

Angela laughed. "Well if those eggs they have found so far are filled with candy then they'll have too much energy to burn. I love the egg hunt though. Thank you for doing this."

Brennan turned and smiled at her friend. "There isn't any candy in the eggs. We put small toys in them. Booth thought I was being a little mean, so we have a chocolate Easter Bunny waiting for them in the kitchen after the search."

Enjoying watching the children scream in delight with each discovery, Caroline carried two boiled colored eggs over to where Booth was sitting and held them out for him to see. "Okay Cher', you know the drill." She handed one of the eggs to her favorite FBI Agent while Hodgins, Angela and Brennan looked on.

"What are you going to do?" Angela was fascinated and wondered what Booth was supposed to do with the green colored egg.

"We're going to paque." Caroline shook her head. "It's a shame you Yankees never learned the fine art of paquing."

A little affronted, Angela held up her hand in protest. "Hey, I was born in Maryland and the last time I checked that is below the Mason-Dixon Line which means I'm not a Yankee."

Hodgins shook his head. "I'm from the District, not a Yankee either. Booth and Brennan are the Yankees."

Sniffing, Caroline gave Hodgins the side eye. "When I say Yankee, I mean anyone born above Baton Rouge. You're all Yankees as far as I'm concerned." Turning she held out her egg towards Booth. "Okay Cher'. Give it your best shot."

Carefully, Booth let his egg hover over Caroline's blue colored egg for a few seconds then quickly tapped her egg. Both of the contestants leaned over Caroline's egg and checked for cracks. "Damn Cher'. You paqued my egg. Let me see your egg."

They both stared at Booth's egg and found it uncracked. "You're getting pretty good Cher'. You win this time."

Taking her cracked egg from her, Booth placed his uncracked egg on the table next to his chair, peeled the one he took from Caroline and bit off a piece.

Shaking her head, Angela stared at Booth eating his boiled egg. "That's it? You try to crack each other's egg?"

"What do you mean, is that it?" Caroline huffed. "This is a very old Cajun tradition. My family is a mix of Creole and Cajun and we all paque on Easter. It's amusing."

"Alright." Angela didn't see the fun in it, but what did she know? She noticed her son and Christine running across the yard and waved. "Did you find everything?"

Michael ran up to his mother and let her look in his basket. "We found 22 eggs, so I guess we didn't find the special eggs."

Christine gave the basket to her father and smiled. "We found them, even the one sitting on top of the birdhouse . . . You said to check with you if we couldn't find the special eggs."

Slowly rubbing his chin, Booth stared the distance. "Well . . . how about some hints." He looked at his daughter and smiled. "They were in the yard, but now they're on the patio. If you were any closer you could pocket them."

Quickly sinking to her knees, Christine started searching under her father's chair. Michael Vincent squatted and searched under Brennan's chair, under the table next to Booth and when that proved fruitless, both children searched the top of the table and even look inside a glass of Coke sitting there.

Scratching the side of her head, Christine stared at her father then laughed, holding out her hand. "They're in your pockets."

Michael Vincent sniggered and held his hand out too. "That's a terrible pun, Uncle Booth."

Removing a gold colored plastic egg from each front pocket of his pants, Booth held out the small eggs. "Eggsactly . . . here you go."

Eager to see what they had won, both children found a piece of paper inside when they twisted them open. Reading what was written on them, both children shouted as loud as they could. "We want our prize. We want our prize."

Stepping out of the kitchen on to the patio, Aubrey wearing a black top hat with log white rabbit ears sticking out about his own ears and a fluffy white cotton tail taped to the seat of his pants, called out loudly. "Happy Easter." Holding out two very large Easter baskets, the Agent called out to the children. "Okay you little rug rats. Here's your prize."

Quickly the kids took the large baskets and started to look through them. In each basket, the children found a large chocolate Easter Bunny, a large bag of M&M's, several books, a kite that needed to be put together and a pair of colorful stripped socks. Exclaiming over their prizes, the children didn't notice when Aubrey stepped back into the house and brought out smaller Easter baskets that went to the toddlers.

With the help of their mother, each little boy looked in their baskets and found a colorful plastic ball, one small chocolate Easter bunny, some Dr. Suess books, a small toy car and a colorful pair of stripped socks. Each toddler squealed with delight especially when they found the cars.

"Booth, what did you do?" Brennan thought her husband had gone overboard.

Proud of himself, Booth laughed while Daisy helped Little Seeley open his chocolate bunny and break off one of the ears. "What? The kids have been good as gold this year. They deserve that plus Aubrey wanted to play the Easter Bunny at our egg hunt and I didn't see any harm."

Hodgins and Angela shook their heads watching their son stuff his cheeks with chocolate bunny ears while flipping through one of his books.

Aubrey walked back into the house, retrieved a chocolate bunny that Booth had bought him and bit off the tip of one of the ears. He loved the holidays, especially when there was chocolate involved. Reentering the patio, he chewed his bite of chocolate as he watched the children enjoying their treats.

While the kids were looking over their loot, Caroline picked up two more colorful eggs from the bowl near the barbeque pit and carried them over to where Hodgins sat. "Okay, Cher'. You're turn."

Hodgins took the red colored egg that Caroline offered him and held it while she hovered her blue egg over his egg. A sly smile on her face, she tapped her egg hard against the entomologist's egg and laughed when his egg shattered and egg yolk ran down his hand and arm. "You been paqued, Dr. Hodgins."

In on the joke, Booth laughed so hard at the expression on his friend's face until he had to stop just to catch his breath. "Pock pock, Jack. Pock pock." He ran his finger under his eyes to wipe away the tears of laughter. "I fell for that the second time I played this game with Caroline. It's pretty funny."

An odd look on his face, Hodgins was grateful when Brennan gave him a damp towel to wipe his hand clean. "Yes, this was an egg-stremely egg-citing yoke. Probably even egg-septional if not egg-splosive."

"Oh my God." Angela groaned. "Now look what you've done Ms. Julian. He's going to be cracking jokes all day."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I hope you enjoyed my story.

A/N: paque is pronounced pocka.


End file.
